Necklace
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: He wanted to make her something...something special. SasorixOC


"Oh Hoshi! How could you betray me like this?"

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I have moved on. I suggest you do the same."

I clutched my akatsuki design pillow as I watch my poor Yukis life unravel in mere minutes.

"Come one Yuki! Don't take that!" I shouted to the tv. Pumping my fist in the air in the process. "Show him what a real woman is! Hit him! Punch him the face!"

I saw Yukis snow white hair began to dance in the wind as she strided over to her now ex-lover, Hoshi, the blonde bimbo who could barley add one plus one. Why she even noticed him I will never know. Maybe it was that charming smile he held.

She began to get closer to him, her fist clench at her side. Right when she was about to punch him, or so I believe. I will never know because the horror that happen next will haunt me forever. I was practically falling off the couch when all of a sudden the tv went black. My hazel eyes widened in shock as I reached for the remote, but no matter how many times I tried, the tv wouldn't turn back on. I heard the slight rustling of feet, so I whipped my head in the direction to find Hidan trying to silently tip toe out of the room.

"Hidan...did you just unplug the tv? Did you just unplug it when the season finale of 'Is It Love' was on?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice.

Unknowing to me Deidara, one of my best friends, had walked in on this rather awkward scene. He probably stayed for a total of five seconds before everything clicked in his head and he walked back out.

Hidan, the other best friend, shifted under my intense gaze. Like a child who had just been caught with the cookie jar.

I started to advance toward him while I was pulling my poisoned senbon out of from behind my back. He sprinted off and I was right on his tail. Now I know he's a Jashinist and loves pain, but this man was actually fearful of what might happen to him if he was caught. Last time she had dismembered him. It took all of the akatsuki at least four to five hours just to find all his body parts. Even Leader had to help out in the 'scavenger hunt' as she had called it.

"I swear as soon as I catch you, I'll rip you apart and throw you in the lake where Kisames piranhas live! Imagine how long it would take to put you back together then! Eh, Hidan!"

I was about to throw my senbon at him when all of my movements were suddenly stopped. They weren't that visible from I caught the sight of many blue string connected to various points of my body. I saw Hidan make a run for it. He ran down the hallway, apparently bumping into poor Tobi because I heard a loud thud and the moaning of someone in pain. Then I heard a door slam shut.

I felt myself begin to walk back toward the couch where I saw Sasori lazily pulling me toward him. Once I was in arms reach, he grabbed my senbon and threw them at the wall, making them stick out. He then proceeded in making go plug the tv back up, and then making me sit down beside him. I saw the blue strings fade and I crossed my arms like a pouting little child.

"You made me let him get away, Sasori." I grumbled.

He lazily looked at me, his eyes staring into mine for a moment before he broke away. "I'd rather not have to go through another scavenger hunt. It was very unamusing to me."

He reached for the remote and turned the tv back on. He flipped through the channels before stopping on a horror movie marathon. Sure horror movies were nice and I liked them but I swear every five minutes I jump or gasp or so something of that nature. Yeah, I could have left but that would mean I would have to leave Sasori. So, I would just sit and bear it!

In the total of 30 minutes that I had been watching this scary, foul, and gory movie I had probably got the heck scared out of me numerous times. It was probably on the twentieth time that I had jump I saw Sasori glance down at me.

"Akane, does it scare you that much?" He asked a little concerned.

I was wrapped up in a black blanket while once again clutching my pillow for dear life. "N-no!" I managed to squeak out as yet another scene made me jump.

All my shivering had suddenly stopped when I felt something slither behind my back before pulling me slight toward the right against Sasori.

"Liar." He mumbled while holding me close. I blushed, but was quickly able to hide my face behind the black blanket. I will admit, even thought I was getting the crap scared out of me, I was enjoying this little moment. I enjoyed it even more when he started to try and calm me down by rubbing my side.

It was around midnight when I started feeling myself getting a little drowsy. I started to sway a little bit before unconsciously I rested my head on Sasoris waiting shoulder. Sasori, who clearly didn't mind that she was now using his shoulder as a pillow, maneuvered so her head was lying on his lap.

He looked down at her, stroking her midlength red hair ever so gently. She stirred for a moment, getting comfy before settling back down and smiling. He looked down at the tiny girl curled up in his lap. To him she was the most beautiful piece of art he had ever set eyes on, and she didn't even know it. Figuring that he couldn't stay like this all night, he picked her up bridal style and began the short journey to his room. He opened the door with his foot and cringed a little as it squeaked while opening. He was fearful that it would have woken up Akane, but to his relief, she was still sleeping peacefully. He managed to pull down the covers before laying her down into his bed. He went back over to the door and shut it, glad that it didn't squeak this time.

He walked back over to his desk where he started the sketch on what he believed was going to be one of the most important pieces of art he had ever made. He drew then erased, then drew something new, then erased. This procedure went on all through the night while Akane slept soundly in his overly large bed.

At the brink of dawn he was finally satisfied with his sketch. He up quietly, not wanted to wake Akane, and went out the door.

A few hours later at about 11:00 am, Akane rose from her slumber.

I rubbed my eyes while letting out a long yawn. My short hair was in a mess so I made a sad attempt to calm it down with my fingers but it did little. I looked around for my usual bottle of water next to my bed, but when I reached for it, it wasn't there. As a matter of fact my bed sheets are a pastel kind of red, and I was pretty sure I didn't have numerous sketches place about. So the question was...whose room am I in?

Well let's see, there were pictures of body parts, a few wooden body parts themselves, and...Oh my. Yep, it clicked. I was in my crushes room. In his bed. Oh wow.

"OH MY GOSH!" I practically screamed while accidentally rolling off the bed. I jumped up, cover now on top of my head, and tried to make my way to the door. I quickly jerked off the piece of cloth, and opened the door.

I poked my head out and saw Deidara walking.

"Hey Deidara!" I said as I jogged over to him.

He turned around, a little surprised at me since I came out of Sasoris room. "Akane? What were you doing in Sasori-Danna's room? Did you finally confess or something." He smirked.

A slight tinge of pink appeared on my cheeks as I punch him in the arm. "No! Besides, I don't have a crush on him."

He rolled his eye and pointed down the hall. "I saw him go that was earlier. He's probably in his workshop or something. Have fun."

He turned around and raised his hand, waving bye to me. I started to Sasoris workshop, his usual place. I passed Hidans room, where I heard him doing a ritual, Kakuzus room, where I heard him mutter something about us being in debt. I also passed Leaders office, but like I thought, I heard nothing, so I continued on my way.

Finally I reached the end of the hall. I knocked lightly on the door, making it open up. I peeked inside to find Sasori pacing the room. So, even though I was nervous as crap, I went in.

"Hey Sasori. Are you ok?" I asked.

He stopped his pacing and looked up at me with widened eyes.

"A-Akane. What are you doing here?"

Did he just stutter? Did the ruthless, eternal beauty loving, puppet just...stutter. Yea, that's a new one.

I blanked. Why was I here again? Oh yea, I woke up in his bed, right.

"I wanted to ask you something."

His eye bore into me, giving me his full attention.

"Sasori. How come I woke up in your room?"

He seemed to relax a little. "Oh. It was because my room was closer and you fell asleep on me last night." He stated.

Blushing at the thought of that, I lowered my head a little while softly muttering a thank you. I heard his footsteps starting to come closer to me.

"Akane. I have something for you."

"Huh?"

He took me gently by the shoulders and made me turn around so my back was facing his chest. I saw him put and surprisingly warm hand over my eyes, signaling that he wanted them close. So I did. I felt him slip something around my neck and clasp it at the back.

He turned me back around and told me to open my eyes.

Once I did, I felt my heart flutter a bit and my eyes go all dreamy. Want to know why? He was smiling at me. A true, loving and genuine smile. He pointed at my chest so I looked down to find a necklace.

I picked up the charm on it and actually let out a gasp. It was that beautiful. It was a wooden heart that had highly delicate swirl designs on both sides while it was hollow in the middle.

"I-It's gorgeous." I exclaimed.

He said nothing and the air that filled the room became slightly odd. Although I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe when Sasori suddenly pulled me toward him.

His lips brushed mine for a moment before he fully placed them upon my own. I always thought that since he was a puppet, most of his body would be cold, and chilly. But he isn't. His lips were warm, smooth, and soft. It took me a moment to process what was going on but I picked up the rhythm as his lips moved against mine, allowing the slightest hint of passion.

I pulled away, cheeks flustered, and eyes starry. "W-Why did you do that?"

He looked as if nothing had happen. His hair was still that neat yet rough shagginess and his eyes still held the same cool composure as they always had.

"I had been meaning to do that for a long time now." He said, while leaning in for yet another kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting them rest there while I put my forehead to his. "Actually Sasori, I'm glad you did."

Another magic moment happen, and I knew in my heart that he was the one. The one to love me, to hold me, and to care for me. And for that, I was happy.


End file.
